


we got the north lights

by dizzy



Series: road trip mix tape 2018 (aka, the tour fics) [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Sex by the pool in Australia.





	we got the north lights

There's warm sun on Phil's back, the smell of nature fresh with every breath he takes, the sound of the water in the pool rippling against the breeze and birds cawing in the trees, the pleasant texture of life all faded into the background as he fucks Dan on a poolside chair too small for two people. 

"Yeah," Dan says, sighing out a breath. He's on his side, one arm stretched up and back to sink into Phil's hair while the other is pressed between his own body and the chair under them. He rocks back and forth with a lazy need. 

Sometimes Phil just stops and stays there until Dan moves again. Phil's got patience where it counts, and Dan's desperation is a delicious motivator. 

"Asshole," Dan says, leaning his head back against Phil's shoulder. 

Phil reaches between them and drags two fingers up from the spot behind Dan's balls all the way to where Phil is buried inside. His finger catches and smears in the extra lube there, and he uses it to slick the way back down. 

Dan lifts one leg to give him more room. The angle is awkward enough that Phil can't do too much for too long, but he cups his palm around Dan's balls and presses flat up until the length of his fingers pin Dan's dick to his stomach as he thrusts inside a little harder than before. 

It jars a pleasant noise out of Dan. Phil moves his hand from between them back up to Dan's thigh, stroking down and around and taking Dan's cock in a loose grip for a few slow tugs. He likes the dry weight of it in his hand. Because it’s Dan, but also because - he just does. He squeezes and keeps his fingers tight until Dan moves into the touch, urging more. 

"How long?" Phil asks. 

There's a time limit on solitude and paradise; his brother and Cornelia will be back by five. They've got dinner plans. 

"An hour," Dan says, picking up his phone. "Maybe less, if we need to shower."

They'll need to shower. There's sweat along the backs of Phil's knees and along his hairline, and the too-pricey lube that always gets everywhere. 

And he wants to come inside Dan. He gets a little shivery at the thought of it, like he always does. He drops his head and rocks in and out. 

Phil doesn't notice that Dan doesn't put the phone back down right away. He doesn't notice how Dan tilts his head and purses his lips and he doesn't hear the click of the side camera button being pressed. He's too busy with his eyes closed, sinking in the feeling of Dan's ass flush against his hips and his cock buried deep in Dan. 

"How close are you?" Phil asks. 

Dan covers Phil's hand with his own, urging Phil to wank a little faster. "I could get there." 

Phil could, too. He's just not been in a hurry, but now it's building. 

Dan leans over and puts his phone on the ground, then turns and braces himself against the chair with the arm that had been under him. Phil's fingers let go of Dan's cock, leaving Dan to do that work himself, and curl around his hip instead. Dan doesn't argue; Dan likes it harder when he comes. He grunts at Phil's first solid thrust in, and Phil knows he's more or less got the spot. There still aren't any acrobatics; the chair is sturdy but he doesn't want to test it until it breaks. But it builds fast, gets more intense quickly, both of them primed from almost an hour of lazy foreplay and lazier sex. 

He hears the cap of the lube snap open. Phil would know that sound in his sleep. "Need me to use more?" He asks, kissing Dan's shoulder without stopping the rutting of his hips. 

Dan shakes his head. "For me." 

The sound of him wanking becomes a wetter slap of skin on skin. Dan flings his leg back further over Phil's thigh and whines and moves as much as he can with Phil's body half laying on him. 

Dan comes first, a quiet stream of, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," and then a strangled sound of pleasure. Phil doesn't stop then either, just fucks in, in, in, solely focused on the orgasm he can feel building in his balls and the base of his spine and radiating out until it's punched out of him, pulsing pleasure spilling thick inside Dan's body. He pushes in and out slowly, come still pumping and mind a warm white noise blur until he starts to soften and pulls out. 

He falls off Dan and back, one hand splayed across his own chest and the other on Dan's thigh just for a point of contact. His eyes are still shut but he listens to the sound of Dan moving around, probably grabbing for the towel they brought with them, maybe stretching or checking twitter or any of the things Dan likes to do immediately after sex while Phil just tries not to fall asleep immediately. 

He's unsurprised when the warmth of Dan settles against his side. Reaching up is automatic; fingers in Dan's hair, pulling him closer. 

"You can't sleep," Dan says, poking Phil in the side. "Your dick is out, and they'll be back soon." 

"Fine," Phil says, and opens his eyes to the brilliant blue of the sky above him. The breeze feels even nicer now, cooling the sweat down. "Are you sure we can't just be nudists?" 

"You live your truth, Phil," Dan says, kissing Phil's jaw and then sitting up. "But are you sure you want to start your nudist existence in a house you're sharing with your brother?"

"Fine," Phil says, sighing. He reaches for Dan and pulls him back down. "But five more minutes." 

It's just so nice. It's nice and peaceful and Phil wants to enjoy this. He wants to have this moment to tuck away and remember the next time things feel busy. He wants to fall back on daydreams of him and Dan in the open air loving each other and making each other feel good. He wants... this. Forever. Or at least five more minutes. 

Dan yawns and rests his head on Phil's shoulder. "Once your jizz starts leaking out of my ass, I'm done." 

(Well, most of the moment, at least. Maybe that bit he can forget.)


End file.
